


Hide Away

by Zairafuana



Series: Changes of Fate [1]
Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mentions of an abusive relationship, relationship start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While helping Rahab care for his fish pond, Sarafan Zephon tries to hide from his feelings about his brother in arms. Things go awry, a turn of humiliation forms a new kind of bond between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

> (disclaimer: I do not own Legacy of Kain or its characters)  
> This is a series of one shots that is set in an alterate universe where the Elder God does not pull all the stings. The timeline's very skewed so young Kain'll be showing up in one of the later one shots. The series itself will have several different m/m pairings and possibly actual long story with a plot later on. If you enjoy the series, please comment your thoughts or give suggestions for a one shot you'd like to see.

The faintest tinge of orange started to paint distant clouds, foretelling the dawn’s coming once more. The pale light of early morning started to make the dew-covered vegetation glow slightly. The accompaniment of a cool autumn breeze ruffling the grass completed the relaxing atmosphere of the hidden pond. Yet, Zephon could not bring himself to calm his anxious spirit.

He nibbled his lip as he fidgeted with the loose sleeves of his sleeping robe. His muscles ached from the previous night’s battle with the vampires, making it hard to relax. Though, fear rather than pain was what kept him from the rest his body needed. With a heavy sigh, he looked over at his companion ever working in his precious fish pond.

His eyes drifted to where Rahab’s wounded arm rested in a sling, a repercussion of Turel’s so-called miscalculation in battle. Zephon knew it had been payback against Rahab for stealing him away from Turel’s twisted grip but nobody would believe him if he told them that. Which was idiotic since Rahab didn’t even realize that he had become Zephon’s safe haven away from the other maniac inquisitor. He didn’t even know that Zephon had feelings for him, and the younger Inquisitor worried what would happen if he did find out.

Zephon stared up at the clouds and whimpered pitifully, he wished Raziel was still at the stronghold. Their commander would have seen that it hadn’t been an accident that they had been ambushed. Though, there was no point in pointless wishes.

“Zephon?” The despite the calm voice, the sudden sound breaking the silence made Zephon give a small cry of surprise and jump slightly, slipping off the boulder he was sitting on. With a pained groan, he looked up to see the ever stoic Rahab staring down at him and offering a hand. Zephon’s cheeks flushed and he laughed weakly in embarrassment as he took the offered hand, letting Rahab pull him to his feet. His face got hotter and he quickly let go of Rahab’s hand, busying himself with dusting off his robe.

“You look unwell and the sun is rising, Zephon, you should go rest. We are in charge of training the new recruits today.” Rahab informed him flatly before turning to go back to his fish. Zephon frowned softly and slowly followed him, fidgeting again.

“N-no, I’m fine, really …” He stopped next to Rahab and smiled, “Do you need any help? I-I don’t think I could sleep if I wanted to, might as well help you.” He bounced on his toes slightly, trying to get the other’s attention. Rahab stared at him slightly and sighed softly.

“If you wish, Zephon.” He pointed across the pond to a little cove beneath the water, “There are some shy fish living over there that need to be fed. You can feed those while I tend to these.” He knelt down and picked a bag of feed, handing it to Zephon. The red-head happily took it and helped him up again.

Zephon slipped off his sandals and hitched up his robe a few inches, not wanting to trip on the stepping stones. He carefully watched his steps as he crossed, his focus on his balance so intense that he didn’t notice a few of Rahab’s larger fish following him. He knelt down on the large flat rock at the end, to feed the fish before starting his way back again.

He stopped as one of the fish wiggled its tail, splashing the stone in front of him. He cautiously stepped forward and gasped softly as a second fish spat water in his face.  He took a surprised step backwards as the fish gurgled to each other as he missed the stone behind him and ended up falling in the water, falling below the surface of the deep pond.

He quickly sat up, coughing up water and gasping for air as he regained his senses. He shivered as he sat there, too embarrassed and sore to get up; the clear water reaching to his chest. He gritted his teeth and glared down at the fish currently nosing his arm.

“Are you alright?” Zephon’s shoulders slumped as he heard Rahab’s question.

“… Fine …” Zephon flushed in shame, he must have looked like an idiot in the other man’s eyes. The larger fish gurgled at him as he slowly climbed to his feet. He refused to look at Rahab as he walked through the water towards the pond’s edge. He once more took Rahab’s hand, letting himself be pulled out of the water. He blinked slowly as a dry towel was handed to him.

“I do not understand why they did that. They are not normally aggressive …” Rahab commented and stared at his treasured fish as Zephon slipped out of his wet robe and into the dry towel.

“It’s a plot to make me look like a fool …” Zephon murmured softly, making Rahab blink in confusion.

“Why ever would you believe that, Zephon?”

“… Because the little monsters know that I have feelings for you.” Both suddenly stiffened as the words left Zephon’s mouth. Fear gripped the red-head’s chest, not only had he just confessed his feelings but he had also insulted his love’s most prized treasures. He timidly looked at Rahab, who was blinking at him in shock; possibly the most emotion Zephon had ever seen on his face. Zephon didn’t wait for the rejection from his reserved brother-in-arms; he just gripped his towel tightly and took off running towards his quarters in the barracks.

~*~

Zephon groaned as he sat on his bed, curled up tightly in a dry sleeping robe in the darkness of his room. He must have looked like an even bigger fool, running through the stronghold in nothing but a towel. He would never live it down once Turel heard about it.

He rested his chin on his bent knees, arms wrapped securely around his legs as tears pooled in his eyes. He had been so stupid, how could he let those words slip out? He was lucky Rahab didn’t punch him for the comment about the fish. His tears suddenly fell; now he was sure there was no path for him to share with Rahab.

He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as a knock sounded on his door. He raised his head, despite not being able to see in the darkness, and sniffled. He called out weakly, “… Go away …” His command was ignored and the door was slowly opened. Like he had expected, Rahab stood in the doorway; looking as stoic as ever. Zephon turned his face away, not quite ready for a reprimand so early in the morning.

Rahab slowly stepped into the room and gently shut the door. He slowly made his way over to Zephon’s bedside table and turned on the oil lamp. He watched the younger man shudder as he sat on the bed, he could see the tears dripping down Zephon’s face.

“Zephon, I do not care for my fish being insulted.” The red-head’s shoulders slumped, “But I am willing to forgive that if you stop crying.” Rahab reached out timidly, hesitating slightly; not one for such gestures normally. He sighed after a few moments and forced his hand forward, gently wiping the tears from Zephon’s bruised cheek.

Zephon stiffened and growled softly, pulling away, “Stop playing with my head. I know you think I’m a fool.”

“Yes. I do.”

“… See?”

“I believe you’re a fool for thinking that I’m playing with your head. How many times have I mocked or purposely humiliated you since we met?” Rahab asked softly, sitting against the wall as he watched Zephon’s shoulders droop more.

“… N-none.”

“Exactly.” Rahab gently touched his companion’s shoulder, “I have no grudge with you. I came to see you about your confession by the pond.” Zephon flinched and shut his eyes.

“As you know, I have never been in such a relation. I believe that such a bond should be formed with someone trust worthy.” He gently turned Zephon’s face towards him and looked him in the eye, “You and I have known each other for a very long time. You have never wronged me and I trust you with my life in the battlefield. This tells me that you are trustworthy, and therefore, I am willing to try if you so wish.” Having said his part, Rahab fell silent as Zephon’s face lit up with joy. Zephon smiled happily before suddenly tackling Rahab in a hug.

“S-sorry …” He whispered and pulled back slightly as he felt Rahab’s body stiffen in discomfort; too much physical contact too quickly, “G-guess we’ll have to take it slow.” He started to pull away but Rahab stopped him, silently motioning for him to sit next to him.

Rahab swallowed tightly as Zephon obediently did so and had to force himself to relax as the red-head snuggled against his side and started to fall asleep.


End file.
